Photographs
by CactusEos
Summary: Tezuka is in Germany and Fuji is sending him photographs from U17. It's Tezuka's fault, actually. One shot. TeFu.


It was probably Tezuka's fault.

On top of Tezuka Kunimitsu's desk who is currently training in Germany were a mountainous pile of "things".

It's sender, Fuji Shusuke.

To other people's eyes, it may look as if the prodigy of Seigaku is sending his regards to their captain but these "things" were photographs.

Photos of the U17 training camp.

Along with many shots of the sky.

Many.

Tezuka Kunimitsu thought these were Fuji's little tricks.

Because he hasn't called or mailed him anything since he got there.

The photographs itself weren't a problem.

Each picture held uniquely different moments.

It captured the familiar and longing sceneries such as the golden pair engrossed in a friendly chit-chat, or the typical bickering second years.

There were also photos with new sceneries.

Yukimura and Shiraishi smiling holding a pot of flowers in their hand.

Kaidou, Kirihara, Hiyoshi and Zaizen who appeared to be getting along surprisingly well.

Toyama who appeared to be jumping in the middle of a conversing Echizen and Krauser.

The usual Atobe and Sanada, etc.

The photographs were well displaying the days at U17.

But what Tezuka thought Fuji's trick was this.

There aren't any pictures of Fuji.

None.

That could happen.

Tezuka thought.

Fuji took these pictures so there were no way that Fuji would be in it.

But only sending these pictures with no letter, or even a note attached to it.

Every single time.

This could only be seen as Fuji playing tricks on him.

'Stay in touch.'

Perhaps he should have listened to Fuji's words.

Hn.

Tezuka picked up his phone while sighing.

Time to ask for forgiveness.

"My, my, Tezuka? How have you been? You are alive, aren't you?"

Of course. As expected.

Tezuka thought as he listened to Fuji attack him with a soothing voice as soon as he picked up his call.

"Yes. I have been fine."

"That's good to hear. I just thought you died there or broke your arm or something because I didn't receive any news."

Contrasting to the light tone of voice, listening to his sharp tongue, Tezuka brought up the question he wanted answered.

"How about you?"

"Oh I'm fine. You saw my pictures, right?"

With a slight chuckle, the prodigy of Seigaku avoided answering Tezuka's answer while leading to what he wanted to hear.

Tezuka, being the guilty one here, could not win against Fuji.

"There weren't any photographs of you."

"Because I took them."

Fuji's answers were simple compared to how difficult it was to bring up the question.

Now Tezuka was determined for his answer.

He started to bring out what he held to his heart before.

"There weren't a single shot of you."

"Because I didn't put it in."

"Not even a letter."

"Neither did you."

Ah.

This is Tezuka's fault.

Tezuka had nothing to say to defend himself.

No, he had something to say. To Fuji.

"...I apologize for not contacting you, Fuji."

Fuji was quiet after hearing Tezuka's apology.

A moment later, Fuji's soft and sweet voice rang again as if he had forgiven him.

"Yes, as long as now you know, Tezuka. Keep in touch from now on."

Although his words weren't sweet.

"Alright."

Tezuka replied to the Fuji who returned to his usual self.

He then asked another question that has been on his mind.

"What were the photos of the sky for?"

"It was the scenery I looked at."

Scenery?

Fuji added a bit mischievously to the confused Tezuka.

"Well, maybe it was the scenery I took in while longing for a certain someone? Wondering what would he be doing right now, while looking up at the sky."

Tezuka felt an overwhelming sensation with Fuji's cordiality.

His own sincere feelings surfaced and he answered.

"I also, missed you, Fuji."

Tezuka thought he heard Fuji's laughter from a far.

Keep in touch. I'll be waiting.

Ending the call with mutual feelings, Tezuka gazed at the pile on top of his desk.

More specifically, the photographs of the sky.

I wonder what you were doing

when you took these pictures.

Tezuka wondered. As he held those pictures to his heart.


End file.
